


Let It Go

by Contrary_Mary, markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Sub Erik, Wetting, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrary_Mary/pseuds/Contrary_Mary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Daddy Wilford helps Little Eric relax!(little piss for the soul)





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/gifts).



“I don’t mean to judge, so feel free to correct me if I’m out of line here, but you seem like you need a significant break.”

Wilford looked down at Eric with a sympathetic smile. Eric merely shook, rubbing his fingers through his blanket.

“I - I dunno, Wil, p-please-please don’t take th-this the wrong way b-but your, uh, your methods of, um, r-relaxing are, uhh...”

Wilford has learned not to pat Eric on the back since he’d flinch, instead he leaned down to Eric’s level and spoke to him in a quiet, encouraging tone.

“Don’t you worry about a thing. Ol’ Wilfy is going to take very good care of you.”

It was hard not to resist that big, ridiculous smile.

“It... it wouldn’t put you out t-too much? I-I mean, I’d hate to i-impose...”

Wilford shook his head, almost laughing at the idea.

“Trust me, little buddy. I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time.”

Eric’s heart did... something. Something nice.

“L-little... guy?”

Wilford didn’t give him any more clarification before they poofed away together.

Suddenly, Eric found himself in..a nursery? What an odd place to relax. 

"Here, how's about we get you out of those clothes, hmm?" Wilford said as he rummaged through a big duffle bag. 

He laid out a changing mat, some powder, and a big, thick, crinkly diaper.

"Are..are you sure t-this is okay?" Eric asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

Wilford's mustache tilted upward with a smile, "I'm absolutely sure, Babyboy. Oh! I have something for you!" 

Wilford held a finger up to the smaller ego as he scampered over to the bag, quickly producing a pacifier. He bent down and popped it into Eric's unsure mouth, and caressed his cheek as he suckled.

Eric’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the squishy thing in his mouth, surprising himself that he’d suckled so easily.

He attempted to speak, but when he began to mumble, Wilford pushed the pacifier in firmly with one finger and smiled lovingly.

“It’s alright, baby. I’m quite certain this will help, if you just relax. Just let me take care of you.”

Wilford caressed Eric’s cheek with his free hand once more before sliding onto the floor and patting the changing mat where everything was laid out and ready for Eric.

Eric fidgeted slightly with his shirt, unsure of what to think of the literal, actual diaper that Wilford had chosen for him - decorated with flowers and bees and birds - before pushing down his anxiety and just attempting to trust Wilfords judgement.

After all, Wilford wasn’t often wrong about the things Eric wanted and needed. Their communication was typically great and Wilford seemed to have an answer for everything.

Eric shuffled carefully onto the mat, looked at Wilford expectantly. Wilford leaned forward and undid the buttons on Eric’s shirt from top to bottom, pulling it off with a quiet “arms up”. Then Wilford laid Eric down gently, undoing his button and zipper and lifting Eric’s legs with ease. He watched Wilford's strong arms as he took off each pant leg.

That was... oh. He was exposed rather suddenly, left lying down in just his boxers with Wilford looking at him so adoringly, and he couldn’t help but squirm and suck on the pacifier harder.

Wilford smiled as his hand found it's way to the front of his boxers and felt something hardening. 

"What's this little guy? Were you trying to hide this from your Daddy?" Wilford asked, clicking his tongue.

Eric's face went from pink to red. He stared up at the man and tried to say something around the paci. 

"Now, now. No need to get all worked up. Let's take these big-boy pants off shall we? They're much too big for my little boy.." And with that, Wilford peeled down Eric's boxers. 

Eric let out a quiet moan as his cock sprung up. As cool air hit it, he tried to jerk his hips up, needing to feel something touch him. 

Wilford almost giggled at Eric’s desperate little actions.

“Daddy’s going to freshen you up now, and put you in some little baby diapers just to make sure we can deal with accidents. Alright?”

Wilford spoke as he moved, grabbing a wet wipe and shifting Eric’s legs a little wider to wipe along the crevices, up along his balls and his shaft quickly.

Eric made a yelping noise at the sudden coolness and contact and attempted to thrust up just a little bit Wilfords hand was quick and he was already done and sprinkling powder on Eric’s crotch.

"Someone's getting excited to get their diapee on!" Wilford teased. He pulled the front up over Eric's hardening cock and taped it shut.  
The diaper was so thick, he couldn't close his legs anymore. 

"I've got one more thing!" Wilford exclaimed.  
He reached into his bag and pulled out a light blue onesie. He hummed a children's tune as he pulled it over Eric's head, fished his arms through, and properly snapped it shut at the bottom. The buttons barely snapped because of the thick diaper. 

Eric's face was hot with embarrassment, but he was also feeling relaxed. It felt nice to be taken care of. He zoned out and stared at the ceiling as he quietly sucked on his pacifier.

“Let's get you up buddy! I've got some toys for us to play with.” Wilford said excitedly, breaking Eric's concentration. He held his hands out for Wilford to pull him into the sitting position.

Eric shifted in his diaper, it crinkled whenever he moved. He watched as Wilford laid out blocks, a few coloring books and a box full of crayons out in front of him. He furrowed his brows again and whined around the paci. 

“Is the baby getting grumpy? I have just the thing for you.. maybe this will help you relax.” Wilford said. He left the room for a minute, leaving Eric to play with the toys. He hesitantly grabbed a crayon and started rubbing it on the paper, satisfied with the noise it made. 

Wilford came back with..a bottle?  
It was blue with spaceships on it. He grabbed a pillow and blanket before settling himself down on the floor. He patted the floor next to him.

“C'mon, Daddy will read you a story if you're good and finish this bottle!” He said gently.  
Eric slowly crawled over to sit beside his Daddy.  
Wilford put his arms around him and fixed the blanket so it laid over them both. 

He popped the pacifier out and replaced it with another rubber nipple, one that flooded Eric's mouth with apple juice. Eric leaned into Wilford as he held onto him. He felt conflicted. He shouldn't be doing this, but gazing up at Wilford made him fall deeper and deeper into the headspace.

Eric didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up with his head on Wilford's chest.  
He whined as he felt how full his bladder was, he needed to go to the bathroom. He couldn't get up without rousing Wilford, so he tugged on his sleeve gingerly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Wilford said drowsily.

 

Eric whined and squirmed in Wilford's arms.

“Use your words, Sweetie. You can do it, tell me what you need.” 

“I...Wilford--" 

"Who's Wilford? I'm Daddy, remember?" 

"D-Daddy...I want...want..to go the bathroom, because I," Eric grew flustered, “need to go pee pee..."

A smile crept onto Wilford's face.  
“That's why we put the baby in a diaper, Honey.. you can do it right here.” 

Eric panicked, a blush rose to his cheeks as he desperately clawed at his crotch. “P-please! L-let me go! I gotta go, please Daddy!” Tears started to prick his eyes.

Wilford tutted and lifted his Baby Boy up onto his lap, making Eric spread his legs.  
“You can do it right here. It's okay, just let go..” Wilford whispered, pushing gently on Eric's tummy. 

Eric cried out and ground his hips against his Daddy, making his cock even harder underneath the puffy diaper. “Daddy!! P-please I-” A hot flood of pee filling his diaper cut him off.  
He quickly soaked the entire thing. He held onto Wilford and trembled as he let everything go.  
Tears fell freely down his cheeks.

Eric buried his face in Wilford's neck, sobbing loudly. 

“I'm sorry, Gumdrop. Looks like you've had an accident!” Wilford said, cupping the boy's face and brushing his tears away. 

“I..I need..changies, please Daddy..” Eric sniffled.  
“Alright, but not until you've been a good boy for me. Here, I have something else for you to suck on.” Wilford said with a smirk.

He undid his pants for Eric as his cock sprung free, thick and glistening with precum that rippled over his veins. Eric stared at it and licked his lips absently. 

The wet diaper sticking to his skin was uncomfortable, but if he focused on it too much he would start crying harder. He sniffled and watched Wilford stroke his cock.. looking down at him expectantly.

He wiggled his way onto his stomach between Wilford's legs, sticking his wet bum in the air and carefully licked the tip. As soon as he closed his plush lips around his Daddy's cock, his whole body relaxed. Wilford noticed Eric slump and chuckled to himself, his baby really loves things in his mouth. 

Eric suckled and bobbed his head, melting into Wilford's touch as smoothed his hair back from his eyes. He looked adoringly up at Wilford and hummed around his cock, earning a low moan from his Daddy. 

Wilford wove his fingers into the boy's curls as he grunted, thrusting his hips up and gagging Eric. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes. He kept his palms on Wilford's thighs as he bobbed dutifully, making sure to hollow his cheeks and lay his tongue flat against the underside of Wilford's cock. 

He felt it swell in his mouth, and coupled with hearing Wilford stop breathing, he braced himself as hot cum filled his mouth and shot down his throat. 

He moaned and struggled to swallow it all, letting some spill down his chin. Wilford cupped his face in his big hands and Eric let his cock go with an audible pop. “You're such a mess, Baby.. you want Daddy to clean you up?” Wilford asked, clearly still out of breath.

Eric silently nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his wet diaper. “Let's get you in the bath, then!” Wilford said as he scooped up Eric in his strong arms and carried him to the bathroom. 

“I..love you, Daddy.” Eric whispered.  
“I love you too, Eric.” Wilford said, followed by a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
